Hsu Hao
Hsu Hao was a member of the Red Dragon Clan, and a villain in the Mortal Kombat series. Info After inspecting his benis size and realising his potential, both sexual and psychical, Hsu Hao's superior, Navado, gave him orders to act as a Mongolian Secret Militant for the Special Forces and aid them in completely destroying the Black Dragon Clan. Hsu Hao carried out his instructions without question and aided the U.S. Special Forces for years until the entire Black Dragon was seemingly eradicated, after the death of Jarek. Hsu Hao was called back to the Red Dragon headquarters at Charred Mountain but later received orders from Navado to stay within the Special Forces HQ. He was then instructed to destroy their underground base and with it, their only means of inter-planet travel. He was armed with miniature nuclear weapon and escaped through the portal just before it blew up. As a result of his betrayal, his former superior at the Special Forces, Jax, who barely escaped with his life, had a score to settle with him. After Navado captured and imprisoned Kano, he sent Hsu Hao to kill Shang Tsung under orders from Quan Chi. On his way to Shang Tsung's Palace he was cornered and killed when his artificial heart was ripped out by Jax. Hsu Hao inexplicably returned in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, where he joined the Forces of Darkness in the battle of Armageddon. He fought Kenshi and later when the Pyramid of Argus emerged, he fought Johnny Cage when he only made it half way up the Pyramid. Hsu Hao and Cage then both fell off at the same time. He later died along with many other kombatants. Mortal Kombat X In Mortal Kombat X, Hsu Hao was commanded by Daegon to pursue and kill Kenshi, as the latter had infiltrated the Red Dragon and "betrayed" the clan. With a group of Red Dragon mercenaries, he was eventually able to find and defeat Kenshi near the Himalayan Mountains, vowing to kill Kenshi and his son, Takeda Takahashi. However, before he could fulfil his promise, Scorpion arrived to rescue Kenshi and Takeda. After killing one Red Dragon member who attempted to kill Takeda, Scorpion threw his Kunai directly into Hsu's cybernetic heart implant before he could finish off Kenshi. When his body was pulled toward the spectre, Scorpion concentrated hellfire into his fist and punched Hao through his skull, killing him. With their commanding officer dead and the rest of the Shirai-Ryu Clan arriving to face them, the remaining Red Dragon members retreated. Powers and abilities Hsu is a skilled fighter and is capable of slamming his hands together to generate a shockwave. He can also jump into the air and stomp on the opponent, slam his fist into the ground to generate a fireball, and fire a powerful lasers from the cyborg implants into his opponent's ass, rapist doggy style. Trivia *Hsu Hao is one of the more unpopular characters that were introduced in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. One of the messages that the people of Chaosworld say is "Will Hsu Hao return from the dead? Err... probably not." indicating he isn't meant to return. *Hsu Hao is stated to be of Chinese ancestry but he was born to Mongolian parents. *Hsu Hao is one of the few characters in Mortal Kombat from Earth to be evil all through his life, others include Sektor and Kira. *According to facts, Hsu Hao has the biggest penis in the whole Mortal Kombat universe. *It was agreed that most people hate Hsu Hao for his superior, unparalleled sexiness, charisma and penis size. *He was a former sex slave of Daegon, while his sex slave was Jax. *Jax was on many occasions finding himself craving for Hsu Hao's penis and cum, and that was one of the main reasons he had him killed, not because he infiltrated the SF HQ's as Boon would have you believe. *It is believed that Hsu Hao's belled (see - glans) is allegedly wider than his shaft. *Hsu Hao once broke the record for the longest cumshot in the MK universe or probably the entire Wiki. He has since been bested by Quan Chi, a known cuck and Gage. *Hsu Hao is the only one able to defeat Chuck Norris, and he only needs to use his "third leg" to do so. However, he is no match and never will be against Shaggy Rogers. *According to the Holy Bible itself and Norman Deek, Hao, despite his villainous role, was able to have enter Heavens for some strange reason. He was later kicked out of for having a bigger penis than God Gait himself. Now he has to suffer in the Never Never Land under the torment of Drahmin and Moloch. Gallery Hsu_Hao_no_had.jpg|Hsu Hao's creepy face. Hsu_Hao_runnin'_from_Navado.jpg|Navado ordering Hsu to run fastah'. Hsu_Hao_fighting_style.jpg|Hsu Hav. Hsu_Hao_na_Valentinovo.jpg|Hsu all lonely on Valentine's Day. Drahmin_and_Hao.jpg|Drahmin and Hao's faces. Category:Hated by Wikia Category:Characters Category:MK Category:Mongolians Category:Demons Category:Filled with Evil Category:Traitors Category:Criminals Category:Assassins Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Chinese Category:Power Level over 9000!!!! Category:Perverts